bpcfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This timeline is from a Cannorian perspective, the origins of the world come from the Halcanni Pantheon and the chronicles' perspective comes from the precursors and their successors, the elves, humans and half elves. Creation Halcanni Creation Myth Dwarven Creation Myth Harimari Creation Myth Fall of the Gods Skyforged in Flame Godswar The Dragon Age First Lineage Wars Inheritance War The Rule of Dragons The War of Broken Chains Early Precursor Era (50,000 BL - 25,000 BL) Rise of the Empire (The first Golden Age/Uen'galaan) Age of Light Late Precursor Era (25,000 BL - 1000 BL) Call for Reflection (24,990 - 22,301) Age of Reflection/The Second Golden Age (22,301 - 10,000) War of Two (10,000 - 1000) The Great Drift (1000 BL - 1 AL) The Landing (1 AL - 203 AL) Pre-Damerian Republic Damerian Republic Phoenix Empire Era (203 AL - 633AL) Rise of Jaher Rise to Emperor Jaher as Emperor Jaherian Succession Wars Reign of the Masked Empress Dragonwake (633 AL - 643 AL) Dragons reawake in Cannor, cities are burned cause of barbarian migrations DARK AGES Start of worship of dragons in north vs old gods?: Ioriellan Renaissance (643 AL - 800 AL) Charlemenge, united Lorent or at least Lorent at peace while Ioriel lives Era of Black Ice (800 AL to 849 AL) Great evil northern invasion, army of thralls. Viking age Interregnum (849 AL - 1111 AL) Pogrom of Damesear - 863 AL, widespread massacre of mages in the Damesear region, mostly city of Auraire. Also Council of the Arcane is wiped out leaving Cannor without a centralised magical body - many magical societies spring upAuraire War of Dusk - 867 AL, shadow war between Order of High Promise and Followers of Coming Sunrise (essentially pro vs anti phoenix empire) New Empire (1111 AL - 1380 AL) Grand Summit of Ibevar - 1111 AL Crusade against some lich guy (1129 - 1133) Aldresia is a crusader here 1133 AL - Assassination attempt vs Emperor + Mage-knights jedi Order of Aldresia or Orda Aldresia created to serve Magisterium as Templars 1145 AL - Corvurian Civil War vs its elven rulers (ends 1150 AL) <- vampires take over mate. this war also leads onto inspiring the war below: 1153 AL - Wars of Rule in the Empire -> Concordat of Rule -> mages shouldnt rule but magical-blooded families, decentralization of The Empire time of classic kingdoms shit here 1219 AL - Concordat of Rule signed Greentide (1380 AL - 1510 AL) 1378 AL - King of Lorent is a mage and converts to Regent Court, civil war in Lorent? 1384 AL - 1471 - Lilac Wars, hundred years war/war of the roses hybrid between Kingdom of Dameria and Lorent, in the end Dameria is destroyed and only Wesdam lives (since he was Lorent/Silmuna hybrid), prob rival kingdoms fucked Dameria, in the beginning The Emperor was Damerian but later not (note Dameria has Lorentian lands a la Angevin) - by the end Kingdom of Dameria is conquered/occupied and the only claimant lies west of the Dameshead in Wesdam so he cant claim back his lands Lilac Wars Pt 1 (1384 - 1404) - Lorentian Emperor, fuck that everyone fucks em - some anti Lorent dudes join The Empire afterwards Lilac Wars Pt 2 (1420 - 1459) - Damerian Emperor declares war for the throne of Lorent Lilac Wars Pt 3 (1459 - 1471) - Damerian Emperor dies, claimant for Lorentian throne now just King aka his son, Kingdom of Dameria is destroyed forget Blue Lorent, what if Blue Lorent is Wesdam? But its Lilac Lorent instead BRO! 1410 - 1439: Siege of Khugdihr 1573: Reclamation of Khugdihr Mages and the Ordo Eldricia disregard the Magisterium's orders and join the fight against the Greentide Witch Kings Era (1510 AL - 1600 AL) Mages hailed as heroes in Escann for defeating Greentide with help of guns, empty Escann makes them prime candidates for ruling Eventually uber decadence and tyranny/rivalry between Witch kings, Escann becomes very anti-magic The Empire becomes pretty decadent too since they have good relations with Witch Kings? Those who didnt become Witch Kings were veterans of the Greentide and now are ruling The Magisterium. Increase of overall magical tyranny and right to rule: people couldnt save and rule themselves during the Greentide so its up to mages Ayo some dank Witch King conquers a lot of shit and then invades the Empire a la Revan, by then The Empire is undergoing attempts of centralization after a long time of decentralized shit, the Emperor is trying to curb the power of The Magisterium and ignoring Ravelian Cults - many Magisters are now Greentide veterans and support the Witch King Invasion ^even more Mage Distrust aka Illuminati Age of Unraveling (1600 AL - 1800 AL) References Benar of Gisden (1485). Clash of the Gods. Silmuna University Press. Garon sil Terr (1641). Histories Before Ours. Crowne Publishing. Harinwel ta'Saraea (227). Arethonni Military Reforms. ''Silmuna University Press. Jorge R.R Mahder (1669). ''A Dance of Dragons. Red Lion. Bettany Sofenwit (1843). The Dragonguard Scrolls. Beepeck Books. Andreas Silmuna (1866). Silmuna History: Exposed. Silmuna University Press. Deriah Ginnfield & Erenios ta'Lunpyr (1820). The Exiles of Halwes. DamesBooks. Taleyazarah ta'Norande (1822). Life on the Flotilla. Crowne Publishing. Sammard Ionden (1705). Monolith: The Precursor Story. Beepeck Books. Gridash sil Jorkad (1690). Secrets of Jorkad Hall. Red Lion. Endwin Maritty (1784). Empires of Haless. DamesBooks. Jahan sil Bennon (1923). Rise of the Phoenix. Silmuna University Press. Jahan sil Bennon (1924). Fall of the Phoenix. Silmuna University Press Jahan sil Bennon (1926). Call of the Dark. Self-published. Josar Konwell (1910). Heart of Halwes. Crowne Publishing. Lenas sil Clarot (1806). Expedition to the Shattered Realm. Lorentian Explorer's Guild. Gridash sil Jorkad (1695). Dookan: The Elven Link. Red Lion. Eserion the Mad (1555). Dark Prophecies. Self-published. Castien of Salahadi (1902). The Lost Sultans. Lorentian Explorer's Guild. Willem sil Speare. (1597). Sun and Rose. Damesear Theatre. Category:Events Category:History